Merajut Benang Merah menjadi Bantalan Cinta
by Akabane Nanami
Summary: Hehe .. Pokoknya Asano sama Rinka .. OYE


Bagi Rinka Hayami, yang saat itu masih duduk di kelas 7,sudah mulai kehilangan keseimbangan pemikiran dan selalu menghalanginya,Hati selalu memendam amarah,dan perasaan yang menyakitinya.

* * *

/Peringatan-bahasakasartercantumdisini:v/

* * *

''Ne- Oka-san'' Panggil Rinka pendek pada ibunya.

''Ada apa?'' Jawab ibunya juga pendek dan datar.

''Besok kelas 8,a-aku akan di-''

''Diturunkan ke kelas E?'' Ayuhan sendok masak tiba-tiba berhenti

''Iya.''

''Bukankah itu tanda kalau belajarmu kurang,Rinka?Gomen..Wawasan ibu juga tidak luas,ayah juga sibuk,kamu terpaksa harus minta bantuan temanmu.''

''Aku tidak punya teman'' Rinka menunduk

''Jangan bohong!'' Ibu Rinka akhirnya menunjuk Rinka.

''Tapi itu kenya-''

''Rinka!Semua siswa di sekolahmu itu temanmu!Mengapa sampai kau tak punya teman?''

''Yang kumaksud adalah teman sejati.''

''So-souka..Pokoknya Rinka,kau sudah dewasa sekarang,jadi kau harus pecahkan masalahmu sendiri,tapi dengan baik-baik.'' Ibunya kembali memasak.

 _Apa yang dimaksud ibu tadi?_

* * *

Seperti biasa, kedatangan Rinka disekolah seperti kedatangan setan yang tak kelas tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Hingga ia bertabrakan dengan Asano , yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya.

''Asano!Tangkap bolanya!'' Sebuah bola melayang di udara menuju ke tangan Asano

''Terlalu mu-''

Akhirnya Rinka dan Asano bertabrakan

''Ah-Berat.'' Rinka yang terhalangi badan Asano menahannya.

''Go-gomen.'' Asano menempatkan posisinya dengan benar didepan Rinka.

Rinka tak menjawab permintaan maaf kecil dari Asano,ia hanya menuju bangkunya ..

''Lain kali gunakan otak,mata dan seluruh tubuhmu lebih baik.''

''Wha-!'' Asano yang mendengarnya merasa yang panjang membuat tangan Asano menepak karena perempatan merah di dahinya.

''Pengganggu,enyahlah''

Kini Rinka melanjutkan katanya,Asano yang mendengar amarahnya bertambah tambah hingga tak dapat menanmpungnya.

* * *

Pelajaran yang usai hari itu,Rinka tidak seperti biasa langsung pulang,ia mengerjakan tugas-tugas lama yang tidak ia bisa,dia berusaha memahaminya walau tidak jam 04.00 sore datang untuk menjemput.

''Huff-Melelahkan sekali.''Asano membuka pintu tiba-tiba sambil menghela nafas. ''Ka-kau lagi.''

Kini Asano yang akan mewakili jabatan Ketua Osis itu duduk menunggu ayahnya.

''Apa yang kau kerjakan?'' Tanya Asano , ia beranjak berdiri dan menghampiri Rinka

''Bukan apa-apa..Pengganggu ..Enyahlah''

''Apa yang kau katakan barusan?Tarik kata-katamu itu kembali!'' Asano mendubrak meja yang menerima kata-kata dan tingkah dari Asano itu tidak terima dan menjawab.

''PENGGANGGU .. ENYAHLAH!'' Kata Rinka dengan Keras namun terdengar datar.

''APA KAU BILANG?'' Wajah Asano semakin mendekat ke Rinka,tangan kanannya memegang kursi, dan tangan kirinya memegang meja Rinka.

''Perlukah aku mengulanginya? Kuping po Riting?!''

''Riting!''

/maafkansaya/ Wajah mereka sudah bagaikan DOI.

''Asano,ayo pulang ber-'' KepSek akhirnya membuka pintu. ''Sepertinya aku mengganggu suasana kalian.'' Kepsek akhirnya menutup pintu.

Rinka yang berpangku tangan hanya diam saja dan kembali fokus ke tugasnya , Asano yang berfikir Negatif itu langsung bermuka merah ketika kembali melihat wajah Rinka dari samping.

''Cih!Hoy Rinka,ini sudah sore,sampai kapan kau mau disini?''

''Sampai kau mati.''

''Vangke,cepetan pulang,dimarahin mamah!''

''Kamfret!,Sapa sih lu?! S K S D!''

''S- S K S D? Wat is thet?''

''Sok Kenal Sok Dekat''

''Pfffttt..''

''Alah..Ndeso. wae ra ngerti.''

''PFFFFTTT!'' ''Eh-Kau ketinggalan pelajaran?Kenapa dari tadi kau membuka halaman itu?''

''Aku belum paham''

''Hmph .. Ndeso''

''FAK!''

''Horaa..Bacalah ini..Ini catatan yang kubuat sendiri,bacalah dirumahmu, kau akan bisa mengerjakan.''

Asano memberi buku catatan abu-abunya kepada Rinka.

''Ah-buku apa ini?Jelek sekali.''

''Cih!Kau akan terpana jika melihat isinya!''

Mereka memasang wajah datar,Rinka beranjak berdiri dan menata tasnya karena melupakan sesuatu.

''A-aku lupa!'' Rinka melihat jam dibelakangnya.

Rinka keluar kelas dan bertemu KepSek,KepSek berbicara dengan Rinka

''Bagaimana?Calon istri anakku yang manis?''

 _A-are?Ni KepSek dah Amnesia gara-gara kepedesan apa?_

''Apakah hubungan kalian berjalan lancar?''

 _Anjheerr..Beneran Amnesia !_

''Ehem!''Asano datang. ''Rinka,pergi dari KepSek cabul ini!''

Rinka berlari dengan merangkul tasnya.

''Dasar.. Kau bilang Rinka calon istriku? JOTEK!''

''Yare-yare .. Asano-kun,, kau belum tau isi hati Rinka,karena hatinya masih kosong,jadi isilah hatinya dengan berbagi perasaan dalam hatimu.''

''...''

* * *

Pukul 04.20 itu Rinka mengunjungi teman-teman lamanya

''Go-gomen .. A-aku terlambat!''

''Rinka..Lama sekali!'' Kata Okano

''Apa ada masalah?'' Kata Kanzaki.

''Aku hanya lupa..''

''Ah..Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat!''

Mereka mengunjungi perpustakaan yang cukup terkenal untuk belajar bersama , hanya bertiga.

''Su-sugoi!A-apa ini surga?''Okano mengunjungi rak-rak sekitar.

''Ayo kita cari tempat duduk?'' Ucap Kanzaki lembut

Sebelumnya mereka mengambil beberapa buku.

''Apa yang kau ambil Kanzaki?'' Tanya Okano

''Bagaimana ya?Aku sedang senang dengan Bahasa Jepang,jadi..''

''Kalau Rinka?''

''MTK.''

''Hemhemhem..Kalau aku sih .. se-semuanyah..''

''Gak nanya.''

''Ri-rinka jahat!''

''Jidor''

Rinka lupa lagi , saat ia mengambil tempat pensil , ia menemukan buku abu-abu dari Asano tadi.

''Eh-Rinka Catatan tebal apa itu?'' Tanya Okano

''Catatan punya Asano'' Jawab Rinka

Kanzaki dan Okano syok.

''Ba-bagaimana kau bisa dapat?'' Tanya Kanzaki

''Ngajak berantem dia.''Jawab Rinka

Anjheeeerr..

''Perlihatkan isinya pada kami!''

Kanzaki dan Okano mendekat ke Rinka, Rinka membukanya dan bertuliskan di halaman pertama.

''MY DIARY MY LIFE ... Asano Gakushuu''

''Eh-katanya buku catatan kok diary? - Eh- ka-kalau begitu kita bisa melihat - melihat rahasia milik Asano-kun?''

''A-aku tidak mau,nanti dosaku tambah.''

''Tidak apa apa Kanzaki! Mumpung Asano kagak disini!''

''Ya-yaudah aku llihat!''

Kemarin,16 Juni .. Aku ngompol , untungnya pas buka celana di toilet rumah.

Insiden terjadi hingga 20 Juni.

21 Juni , aku mimpi basah , -dicorat coret-

22 Juni , karena tak tahan , aku Fap fap

Rinka langsung menutup buku itu dan menyiapkan korek apinya

''Ri-Rinka!''

* * *

Ma-maafkan sayah! Cuma bisa mengucapkan seperti biasa , yaitu ARIGATOU


End file.
